


Ino-Shika-Cho live and die together

by ADMDGrissom



Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADMDGrissom/pseuds/ADMDGrissom
Summary: The 17th Ino-Shika-Cho trio after a deadly battle
Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ino-Shika-Cho live and die together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. It's more like a drabble, I posted this in my rp blog on Tumblr and deciden to submit here. Enjoy, I guess.

“Chocho!” “Chubs!” They were the only sounds you could hear on the battlefield. The fight was over, all the enemies had been eliminated. Only three people alive were left in the place... or barely.

“Chubs! Wake up!” The blonde teen with a low ponytail began to use his medical jutsu on his partner’s newly lost arm, while the other partner, with black hair and a high ponytail that made him look like a pineapple, lifted the injured girl’s body.

“Come on, Chocho! It’s not bedtime, that’s my thing.” Said the boy holding her while a few drops of tears began to come out of his eyes. The young Nara blinked quickly trying to get rid of them, but the faster he did the faster they sprouted. The young Yamanaka had no such qualms, a river formed from his eyes to his chin, a drop of these falling to the ground. The injured girl opens her eyes slowly, finally regaining consciousness.

“...-Dai? ...-Jin?” Those were the first words the Akimichi girl said in a long time. Her eyes squinted, her forehead wrinkled, trying to give shape and sense to the blurred colors that presented themselves in front of her. The boys smiled.

“Chocho! How are you feeling”

“... It hurts...” Her whole body ached, specially her right arm and belly

“Relax, Chubs, I’m already on it”

“Are you all right?” The girl heard a snort from one of the boys.

“...You lost your fucking arm and you’re asking us if we’re okay?” That was the sarcastic answer he got.

“Chocho... Please... don’t do that again.” The voice of the Nara was heard, he wanted it to sound like an order or even a request, but it came out as a request.

“...Ino-Shika-Cho, they live and die together, you said it, Shikadai, didn’t you?”

“Yes! but... we almost lost you.” Akimichi was going to respond, when she started coughing strongly, reopening and pressing wounds. In his abdomen a red stain spread, where before his arm came out much more blood than before.

“Chocho! Inojin, we have to take her to the hospital!” They lifted it between them and Inojin put it on Shikadai’s back, he was the strongest between them, not counting the wounded girl.

“Hold on, Chubs!” Chocho was beginning to look blurry, no longer felt pain, the sounds were off. I stop listening to the sounds of despair from his companions to stay awake, insensitive to the hustle of the journey. Her eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://double-butterfly.tumblr.com/


End file.
